


74th Hunger Games - Post Game

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch at the end of the 74th Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	74th Hunger Games - Post Game

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie burst into tears when the announcement was made that the previous revision for having two Victors from the same district had been rescinded. “I can’t believe they would do that! It’s just not f…

She found her face pressed into Haymitch’s chest. He was shushing her and stroking her hair gently. So gently she was startled when he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered harshly. “Shut up. The Peacekeepers are watching us. You can cry but don’t say another word that can be seen as….anti-Capitol.

She froze. She didn’t think she said anything wrong…it wasn’t fair to make such an exciting new rule and take it away at the last minute. In her mind she wasn’t anti-Capitol, Seneca Crane was the one who was making them look bad. The Games were all about the Capitol’s mercy and this was…..just wrong. Haymitch was holding her so tightly she couldn’t move. When she struggled a little. He grabbed her hand and whispered. “Are you in control of yourself? Do you promise not to say anything that will ruin your life, mine, and whichever one of those kids that survives?

Effie squeezed his hand and he let her go. He glanced at Chaff and said. “Get her a drink, something sweet with a straw so she doesn’t open her mouth.

Effie started to sniffle again when Peeta asked Katniss to kill him. When he said they had to have their Victor. Haymitch had to bite his tongue when Katniss pulled out the berries. He never expected the Capitol to back down, he was sure they’d send in the mutts or send another fireball at her. Effie was so excited she threw her drink in the air and they were both covered with rum and pink grenadine. Effie blushed. “I’m sorry. I ruined your suit. He kissed her lightly on the lips. “Don’t worry Sweetheart, if I didn’t smell like booze the kids wouldn’t recognize me.

“Can I go with you? Effie asked. “I know they need to see the doctor but…

Haymitch honestly didn’t know. He looked at Chaff who shrugged. Haymitch called over to Four. “Mags!

Mags and Finnick both walked over. Haymitch asked. “Can Effie….my Escort come with me to see the kids?

Mags shook her head and Finnick said. “Mentors only.”

Haymitch sighed and Effie frowned. He said. “Go wait in the apartment. I’ll let you know how they’re doing.

Finnick said softly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. The Peacekeepers won’t let her in the apartments without Victors or Tributes and those that might….you don’t necessarily want her being alone….

Haymitch didn’t let him finish. ‘Okay….Effie go home. I’ll call you tonight.

It was almost midnight when Effie heard a knock on her door. She looked out the peephole and opened it just a crack. “Haymitch, let me get dressed. I thought you were going to call.

He pushed the door open. “Sweetheart, you’ve seen me naked, I think I can handle you in a nightgown.

Effie blushed. “That’s only because you stripped on the train. You could have just told me you didn’t like green.

“You don’t always listen to my words but you always notice my behavior.

“Bad behavior. How are Katniss and Peeta?”

Haymitch put a bottle of champagne on the table. “He lost the leg.

“Oh no! After all that….

“He’ll be fine. Good as new soon. The important thing is they’re alive. Both of them.

Effie grinned. “They owe it all to you. It was amazing the way you convinced Seneca to change the rules. I don’t know why they wanted to rescind them. The rule actually makes perfect sense to me.

“Why does it make sense?”

“Well……1 and 2 always pair up. If all the districts knew they could align with their own partner I think it would make the Games more interesting. You’d have more winners from Outer Districts and then it would be more….fair.

“Effie, the Games aren’t fair.

“Haymitch, I don’t want to fight. Maybe seventy-four years ago it wasn’t fair for 13 Districts to gang up on the Capitol. Maybe the people here were just as scared as the tributes are today.

Haymitch poured the champagne. ‘Maybe, that doesn’t mean you keep punishing people who weren’t even born. Especially kids.

Effie didn’t have a response to that so she held up her glass. “To the Victors from District 12.

Haymitch smiled. “To the Escort for District 12 who keeps me in clean clothes for sponsors.

The two of them continued to drink until sunrise.


End file.
